saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Swords
The Holy Swords '''are the seven powerful swords found within the world of ALFheim in ALfheim Online. These swords are the seven most powerful swords in the game, only inferior to the Holy Sword Excalibur. They are said to be able to utilize powerful energy attacks depending on the type of sword Appearance (from left to right) '''Holy Sword Darkheart: *The shortest out of the swords, Darkheart is shaped like a machete with a blood red hilt and a dark violet hue to the blade. It has five razor shark blood red rings at the end of the blade. *Possesses twilight energy Holy Sword Hrunting: *A half black and half red hilt with a red guard, along with a light orange blade that, as the blade extends, gives off a white color instead. *Possesses fire energy Holy Sword Chrysaor: *A sword forged entirely out of pure emerald. It is completely green and has a guard in the shape of a pair of sharp wings. At the middle of a blade is a seperating point where the blade seems to cut offf into two parts, but this is where the energy is stored *Possesses an unknown green colored energy Holy Sword Almace: *A dark red hilt and pommel with a brown-green guard. The shoulder is in the shapr of an orb where its energy is stored, the blade's color going from yellow, to orange, to bright purple as it descends the blade. *Possesses light energy Holy Sword Curtana: *The longest out of the swords, it was forged out of sapphire. It is entirely blue with the outer edges of the blade being white. It has ten white crystals embedded into the hilt, guard, and fuller. From the guard, the blade dips into an abnormal shape similar to that of a tree trunk, then dips into two seperated sections. *Possesses blue lightning energy Holy Sword Sanglamore: *A sword with colors of black, blue, and white. It does not have a guard, and has odd symbols and hieroglyphics around its hilt and blade *Possesses lunar energy Holy Sword Dragnipur: *The largest and heaviest of the swords, it has a more gothic theme to it, having a blue crytal for a pommel. The hilt and upper half of the blade is black with what looks like dark gray bones jutting out from it. The lower half of the blade it goes from a small section of dark red to dark blue, with withering feathers jutting from it. This sword stands out from the rest, as it appears it carries an atmosphere of death rather than holiness. *Possesses darkness energy Known Users *Holy Sword Hrunting: Vulcan (Rose Okumura) *Holy Sword Almace: Karasu (Akatsuki Tokugawa) *Holy Sword Curtana: Bellator (Mason Magno) *Holy Sword Dragnipur: Nadeshiko (Yumeko Fujiwara) Trivia *The names of the Seven Holy Swords, with the exception of Darkheart, all come from the names of other well known swords from mythology. *They are the hardest swords to obtain in the game, as they are heavily guarded by dungeons of the hardest monsters. *Three reside in ALfheim, while the other four reside in New Aincrad. Category:Weapon Category:Item